


Anything for You

by ramonaspeaks



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Dirty Talk, Established Relationship, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Masturbation, One Shot, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-10
Updated: 2014-11-10
Packaged: 2018-02-24 21:25:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,826
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2596919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ramonaspeaks/pseuds/ramonaspeaks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dan is on medication that makes it difficult to orgasm. Phil takes it as a personal challenge.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Anything for You

“Can I sleep in here tonight?” Dan asked.  
  
Phil smiled and nodded even though it was clearly a rhetorical question. Dan stretched his arms over his head as he yawned and walked into the room. He was only wearing boxers and there were already half-formed plans being acted out in Phil’s head when he slid in next to him and pulled the covers up to his chin.  
  
“Does this mean you’re feeling better?” Phil draped an arm over his waist and pulled him closer.   
  
“Finally, yeah. Today was a hell of a lot better.”   
  
Since leaving the hospital two days ago, Dan had spent most of his time in a haze on Phil’s sofa. Phil had taken him back to his own apartment rather than the dorms when he was released, and he’d been relieved that there wasn’t any argument over it. Dan was one of the most stubborn people Phil had ever met and it was a testament to how awful he’d felt that he had simply nodded and leaned his head against his shoulder in the backseat of the taxi.   
  
“I love it when you’re here,” Phil said.   
  
Dan shuffled closer underneath the blanket. “Why? I’ve been useless.”   
  
“I like taking care of you. It’s weird, you’re so _sweet_ when you’re sick.”   
  
Phil pressed a kiss to his forehead and he expected a sarcastic response, for Dan to tell him to fuck off or accuse him of Münchausen by proxy. Instead he just laughed and curled up against him. Phil was starting to feel like a massive dick because Dan was acting so sleepy and adorable, but all he could think about was how much he wanted to slip his hand down the front of his boxers right now.   
  
He decided it wouldn’t hurt to test the waters.   
  
“Also it’s nice to be able to look at you whenever I want, because you’re hot.”   
  
Dan laughed and opened his eyes that time. “Yeah?”  
  
“Obviously.” Phil rolled over so Dan was on his back and he was holding himself up above his body. He leaned down to press a kiss to his neck. “You have no idea.”   
  
Phil opened his mouth and traced the tip of his tongue across the curve of Dan’s neck from collar to jaw. Dan shuddered and spread his legs apart so that Phil could settle between them. He moaned when he felt Phil shift lower and grind against him.   
  
“Fuck,” Dan said. “Phil.”   
  
“Yeah?” Phil pulled away and held himself up on his palms.   
  
“I don’t know if I can– I mean, would it be all right if we didn’t–”   
  
“Yeah, shit. Of course.” Phil’s words rushed out of him as he pushed himself off of Dan. He turned on his side to face him. “Sorry. Not feeling well enough still?”   
  
“No, it’s not that, and believe me, _god_ , I want to.” Dan stayed on his back and looked up at the ceiling as he spoke. “The medicine, um, there are side effects, you know.”   
  
“They make you tired?” Phil asked.   
  
“No.” Dan let out an exasperated laugh and turned to face him. “I hate you for making me say this. One of the medications I’m taking makes it difficult to get off.”   
  
“But you’re already–”  
  
“I know, yeah.” Dan blushed and looked down. “ _That_ isn’t the problem. It makes it hard to actually finish. That’s why I wanted to stop before I got too worked up.”   
  
“Are you sure though? I mean, it’s fine. Sorry.” Phil laughed at how desperate he sounded. “It’s just that there’s always a list of weird side effects on everything, but most people don’t actually get all of them.”   
  
“I’m sure. I tried, yeah.” Dan picked up Phil’s hand and began playing with his fingers, slowly tracing across the outline of his palms. “While you were in the shower earlier, for almost twenty minutes. It didn’t happen.”   
  
“Why’d you stop?”   
  
“You got out of the shower.” Dan laughed.   
  
Phil bit his lip and imagined if he hadn’t. Walking out of the bathroom to see Dan spread out on the sofa in his lounge with his hand around his cock, his face flushed from exertion and letting out sexy little grunts as he tried to work himself over the brink.   
  
“Fuck.” Phil pushed Dan onto his back and moved so he was hovering over him again. “Are you sure you don’t want to try? You said difficult, right? That doesn’t mean _impossible_. I wouldn’t stop after twenty minutes.”   
  
Dan reached up to run his hands through Phil’s hair and pull him down into a kiss. He ran his tongue against him and sucked on his bottom lip. “What if it took _hours_ or something?”  
  
“It’s not exactly a chore.” Phil lowered himself so that he was pressing Dan into the bed. “I really want to get you off.”   
  
“Fuck.” Dan wrapped his legs around Phil’s waist to give him a better angle as he rolled his hips against him. He held onto his shoulders and curled his fingers into the fabric of his shirt. “Okay, fine. You’re still wearing clothes though. Have you seen yourself naked?”  
  
Phil laughed and sat back on his knees to pull his shirt over his head. He kicked his pajama bottoms off and pushed them down to the foot of the bed. “Better?”  
  
“It can really only help things.” Dan let his eyes wander down Phil’s chest and stomach to where his cock was already starting to thicken and curve upward. “It won’t be awkward if this doesn’t work out, right?”  
  
“Of course not. It’ll work out though.”   
  
“Right.” Dan took a breath as Phil started palming him through his boxers. “But it’s just _medicine_ and I don’t know if this is going to– and, fuck, I only have to take it for two more days.”  
  
“Two days is a long time.”   
  
“Yeah.” Dan drew his knees up to make more room as Phil continued to push his hand against the hard outline of his cock. “Just don’t want you to be disappointed is all.”   
  
“I wouldn’t be.” Phil shook his head and tried to think of a way to explain this wasn’t a selfless action on his part. He really wanted to watch Dan fall to pieces underneath him. He sat back on his heals to say that but Dan let out a whine and grabbed at his wrist as soon as Phil retracted his hand.   
  
“Sorry.” Dan tried to laugh off the action, dropping Phil’s wrist and moving his hands behind his head.  
  
“Don’t want me to stop?” He moved his hands across the elastic waistband of Dan’s boxers and let his fingers slip below. “Tell me what you want.”   
  
“I don’t know.” Dan closed his eyes and took a deep breath. “Just keep touching me.”   
  
Phil slid Dan’s boxers down his thighs and then pushed his knees against his chest so that he could pull them over his ankles.   
  
“Want to know what I want?”   
  
Dan licked his lips and nodded. He was startled into silence by the husky voice Phil was using and the way he had his legs pinned against his chest. This was a side of Phil he hadn’t seen much before and he was so turned on that he could barely remember how to breathe.   
  
Phil leaned forward kiss his neck and down his chest. He mouthed across one of his nipples and rolled it between his lips. He let his teeth scrape against it lightly when Dan made a choked sound.   
  
“I want to suck you off. If that’s okay?”  
  
“Yeah.” Dan felt himself start to quiver from want just hearing the words. Phil’s grip on his legs relaxed and he slid them down flat on the bed but it didn’t stop the trembling. His cock was pressed against Phil’s stomach and he began to push upwards against him.  
  
Phil kissed across his chest and took his other nipple between his lips, sucking on it sloppily because he couldn’t stop himself from smiling at the way Dan moaned.  
  
“Then I want to fuck you. I want you to shove me on my back and fuck yourself on my cock so hard you see stars. Do you want to ride me?” Phil pushed himself up onto his palms so he could see Dan’s expression as he spoke.   
  
“God. Yeah,” Dan whimpered. He wrapped his legs around Phil’s waist.   
  
Phil leaned his head down to whisper into his ear. “I want you to come all over me. I want to leave you so drained you can’t even move to clean up the mess you make.”   
  
Dan moaned and rocked up to grind his cock against Phil’s body. On a different night, he’d be close to coming by now. Instead he felt like he’d been lit on fire and didn’t know how to put it out. He could feel tremors going through his body as he clutched at Phil’s hips and started to beg.   
  
“Please– oh god, Phil, _please_ –“  
  
Phil gently freed himself from Dan’s grip and crawled backwards down the bed, pressing kisses to his stomach and hipbones. He loved watching Dan become a writhing mess. It made his cock twitch in the most delicious way and he pressed it against the mattress to alleviate some pressure as he took the head of Dan’s cock between his lips.   
  
Phil didn’t tease him anymore. He’d already gotten him worked up enough so he didn’t waste any time before bobbing his head in a steady rhythm. He ran his tongue across his slit with every upward motion and used his hands to cup and squeeze his balls at the same time. Dan let out throaty moans and slid his hands through Phil’s hair, tugging on it as he guided his head in the direction he wanted and encouraged him to take more.   
  
It made Phil’s jaw ache and his throat burned raw, but his cock was throbbing from it. Dan whimpered and rolled his hips up as he held onto the back of Phil’s head. He didn’t realize how rough he was being until he felt Phil grab his hand and give it a gentle tug.   
  
Dan gasped and let go of him. “Sorry.”   
  
“It’s okay.” Phil’s voice was raspy but he smiled up at him. “Just needed a second.”   
  
“Yeah, of course.”   
  
He nodded and pressed his hands against his eyes. Phil moved back down to take his cock in his mouth and was slightly disappointed when Dan didn’t drag his fingers through his hair again.   
  
Dan kept one hand tucked between his head and the pillow to control himself. His other arm was stretched out in midair and his fingers were curled as if he was trying to grasp something just out of reach. He kept getting closer and closer to the edge but then slipping back again. Phil pulled his mouth away again but continued to stroke him as he took a breath of air. Dan let out a frustrated groan.   
  
“Try to relax,” Phil said. He reached up with his free hand to smooth across Dan’s scrunched forehead. “You’ll get there.”   
  
“It’s starting to _hurt_ almost.”   
  
“Do you want to stop?”   
  
Phil slowed his hand and then pulled it away altogether. Dan whimpered and shook his head. He was too far gone now. He felt like he was going insane from the way he kept rising and falling in a sickening wave without ever peaking.   
  
“I’d fucking kill you for even asking that if I had the energy.”   
  
“Sorry.” Phil laughed. He reached over to pull a bottle of lube out of his drawer and squirted some into his hand. He pressed his fingers against Dan’s rim and began to massage it gently. “How’s this?”  
  
“Good, it’s really good.” Dan lifted his hips and rocked against Phil’s hand.   
  
Phil circled his fingers against him and then pressed one inside. Dan let out a sharp gasp and his eyes were red when he opened them. Phil watched his face carefully. It looked like he might cry.   
  
“Dan?” Phil sounded uncertain. “Still good?”  
  
He nodded and let out a short laugh. “Yeah. Don’t stop, please, it doesn’t hurt. I just really want to fucking come.”  
  
Phil pushed a second finger in and began to slide them in and out at different angles, searching for the right spot that would give him some relief. He found Dan’s hand on the bed and squeezed it.   
  
“Love you.” Dan smiled and intertwined their fingers.   
  
“I love you too.”   
  
Phil leaned down and kissed his forehead. They were still holding hands when Phil slipped a third finger inside and Dan cried out from the feeling that shot through him. He pushed his feet flat on the bed to steady himself.  
  
“Right there, _fuck_.”   
  
Phil pressed in harder but he was barely grazing Dan’s prostate with the tips of his fingers. He watched as a small bead of precome started to pearl on the head of Dan’s cock. He took it as a good sign but Dan was still grunting and pushing back against his hand like he needed more.   
  
“Are you ready?” Phil asked.   
  
He nodded and his eyes were a bit wide and frantic. “Yeah, it’s actually getting– it feels _really_ good.”   
  
“Are you getting close?”   
  
Dan let go of Phil’s hand to push his hair back out of his eyes. He was still trembling and couldn’t catch his breath. “I don’t know, maybe.”   
  
Phil pulled his fingers out and began to coat himself in lube. His cock pulsed in his hand as he eased himself inside Dan at a slow pace. He choked out a strangled noise when he finally pushed all the way in because it felt so incredible. Dan was still on his back so Phil pulled him up into a sitting position and guided him onto his lap.   
  
“Still want to ride me?”  
  
Dan whimpered in response and straddled him. He leaned down to kiss him and moaned against his lips before pushing Phil flat on his back. The change in position had caused Phil’s cock to go even deeper and Dan took a moment to breathe and allow his body to adjust to the feeling before starting to move.  
  
He placed his hands on Phil’s shoulders and began to grind onto him, lifting up and back down again. It only took a few tries before he found the right angle and dug his fingers into Phil’s skin.  
  
“Oh god.” Dan kept rolling his hips down into him. Unlike with Phil’s fingers, his cock wasn’t just grazing against his prostate. It was hitting it _hard_ with every thrust. “Just like that, yeah.”   
  
“You look so hot right now.” Phil watched as Dan shivered at his words and decided to keep going. “Keep fucking yourself on my cock like that. Are you going to come on me?”   
  
Dan wrapped a hand around his cock and began stroking himself. “God, don’t stop talking. Please, you’re getting me really close.”   
  
“I like watching you fuck into your palm like that. I can’t stop thinking about you spread out on my sofa earlier. I wish I’d been there.” Phil groaned and bucked up into him. “I’m not going to be able to stop myself from coming in you soon.”   
  
“Oh god.” Dan whimpered as he felt warmth building in his stomach and spreading through his body. The intensity didn’t fall this time but kept building and building.   
  
“Come on, Dan, let yourself go. I want to watch it happen.” Phil bit his lip as he felt himself getting closer. He wasn’t sure how much longer he’d last.   
  
Dan cried out and dropped his head onto Phil’s shoulder. He fisted the sheets with one hand while the other kept working over his cock, stroking up the length and squeezing around the head until he was coming. He lifted himself up and jerked his hand over his cock a few more times, watching as it spurted across Phil’s chest. He could feel Phil thrusting inside of him and gripping his hips as he cried out Dan’s name and worked through his own orgasm.   
  
The moment seemed to last forever and Dan felt shattered from relief when he finally came down and pulled away. He laughed as he rolled onto his back and blinked up at the ceiling.  
  
“I’m dizzy,” he said weakly.   
  
Phil laughed with him. “Is that good? Or did I just completely exhaust you two days after leaving hospital?”  
  
“Maybe both?”   
  
“Your doctors would be so pissed at me.”  
  
“My doctors can fuck off then.” Dan smiled and turned his head. “Jesus, Phil. Can you talk like that every time?”  
  
Phil nodded, pleased with how blissed out Dan looked. His legs were still shaking and he was blinking rapidly at Phil like it was hard to keep his eyes open.   
  
“Yeah, definitely.” Phil leaned closer to kiss him on the tip of his nose. “Anything for you.”

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written in response to an anonymous prompt on tumblr.


End file.
